Primary storage systems may contain large amounts of business critical data. If a primary storage system fails, it may be beneficial to have an additional copy of this data available for recovery. This additional copy may be a data backup, and may be stored on a separate backup storage system.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for optimizing data backups.